Blue
by Citruline
Summary: Inspiration may come from the least expected occasion. A domestic day with our favourite group. Sequel to "Lollipop". Natsu/Gray, Loke/Lucy.


**A/N:** Hm, I was listening to this song and thought that it was worth a shot. Hahaha, if that's not random, I don't know what is. xD

So, yeah, the song Blue, by Big Bang does in no way belong to me. But I like it. *hums* The lyrics are easily found online. ^^'

Anyway, here's another instalment in this weird series of stories and oneshots. It was a pretty domestic chapter, but hopefully it's not all too shabby? Yeah? *crosses fingers*

This has been unbetaed.

Feedback would be nice. ^^

* * *

 **Blue**

It was early morning, the light coming from the outside still had that grey quality that left everything in a fuzzy state.

The flat was silent as all its inhabitants were still in the grasp of sleep.

As time passed and the light that managed to filter from the cracks and sides of the blinds became stronger, a golden hue being thrown into the mix.

Natsu was, as usual, the first to wake up.

The pink haired one jumped from the bed and, after throwing a glance at his bedroom companion, he headed out towards the bathroom. There he showered and overall did his morning routine, leaving the bathroom when his housemates started to pound on the door and to vociferate – at least the morning ones, Loke and Gajeel. It was mostly Gajeel who Natsu heard.

"Wait a little more!" he yelled out as he did a cursory dry before putting the towel around his lips and leaving. "Sheesh, such a hurry." He snarked as Gajeel shoved him aside and entered the bathroom.

"Argh! C'mon, Gajeel! You better hurry!" Loke barked at the wooden door right after it had slammed shut in his face.

"Let's hope he hurries…" Natsu winked at Loke before sauntering to his bedroom.

"Let's hope he isn't an asshole like you, you mean." Loke grumbled.

Natsu laughed before entering his room.

Inside, things hadn't changed from when he'd left, the barely there light allowed Natsu to see that Gray hadn't moved. He snorted as he started to sort through his clothes, picking his underwear first. As Natsu started to dress, he threw the wet towel towards Gray's bed. That didn't elicit any reaction. Natsu put on his underwear and a pair of comfortable tracksuit pants. They weren't going out, there was nothing planned at least, so he could dress like a slob, if he felt like it.

"Gray…" he said, walking to the other's bed. He shook the uncovered shoulder that was peeking from the bedsheet. Because Gray only had a bedsheet on top of him, despite the fact that the snow had only started to melt a few days prior. "Hey, Gray!" he shook a little harder. "Time to wake up, lazy."

He got a grumble in response.

"C'mon, everybody's up already. Wakeee uuuup!"

"Le'me alone." Gray slapped Natsu's had from his shoulder.

"It's time to wake up." Natsu continued. "Time for breakfast."

"I don't…" Gray threw a glare at Natsu, though the deadly effect was cut due to the grip sleep still had over him. "Don't tell me that… you want breakfast! Go get it and leave me alone. More fifteen minutes."

"No. you said that you would help me preparing breakfast." Natsu said, the pout could be _heard_ in his voice. "The others will never let me live down if I fail."

"Go buy some bread then." Gray grumbled, already sitting up in his bed, his head a huge mess.

"Okay, I'll go." Natsu sat down on Gray's bed, a huge grin on his lips. He raised his hand and gave a quick flick to the ever present necklace adorning Gray's collarbones. "And then I'll help you more. Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme just shower and I'll get things started. Sheesh, you can be worse than a dog with a bone." Gray scratched at his head before standing up and being, unsurprisingly, naked.

"I think that you might want to put something on…" Natsu said in a smug voice.

"Just for that, you're going to clean the bathroom for the whole next week." Gray yawned and slid his robe on. The satiny feel of the fabric against his skin a pleasing feeling, if the noise he made was of any significance.

"Oi!" Natsu stood, in outrage. "That's not fair!"

"Who said that it was supposed to be fair?" Gray winked at him after he'd opened the door. "Now, get ready to go."

"You're going to pay for that." Natsu promised while he did just that.

* * *

Breakfast had come and gone, and now the boys were doing the usual clean-up. Gray was sorting out the living room while Loke was on the kitchen, Gajeel was in charge of the laundry while Elfman was taking care of the bedrooms. Natsu was, as threatened, cleaning the bathroom. The grumbles that echoed on the tiles were quite entertaining to Gray and Loke.

While cleaning the room, Gray noticed that Loke every now and then would take a break, where he would either send a text or have a hushed call. That did make Gray become curious.

And seeing how his friend's mood was plummeting with each interaction with whoever was on the other side, started worrying him. There was only one person who could do this so fast.

As the sofa was finally cleaned – Gray had had to do in-depth cleaning, who would have thought that so many crumbs could get under and between the seats? – and the trash had been thrown into the bin, Gray finally addressed Loke, who was meekly cleaning the counter.

"Hey Loke. What's happened?" he said, coming to a stop beside his friend.

"Ah! Gray, don't scare me like that." Loke had nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Gray arched an eyebrow, his friend was usually quite aware of his surroundings. It was odd to have him so out of it.

"But you did. And what did you mean, happened?" he asked, adjusting his ever present sunglasses.

"I'm not dumb. What happened?" Gray repeated, this time crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing happened…" Loke started to say but then he stopped and let out a dejected sigh. "It's Lucy."

"What happened to her?" Gray directed Loke towards the living room, making him sit on the sofa.

"They were also supposed to have today off. I was going to have lunch with her, it's been a while since we've been together, as we've been so busy and all, but she just told me that she had to cancel because they had a last minute interview." The orange-haired singer let out another big sigh. "It's just… been too long, you know?"

"Ah, I see." Gray patted Loke's shoulder in a consoling way. "That's one of the problems of being in a relationship in this medium."

"Heh, not like you have to worry, at least you have the person you like close by." Loke turned his head towards the bathroom, pointing without words.

"It's not like it helps much. Yes, we're close and can talk more, in person, but there are too many impediments." Gray shrugged. "And it's also not like we could go outside and just announce it to the whole world, you know?" Gray placed his chin in his palm. "At least someday you'll have a chance. Not now, though. They have that whole Natsu/Lucy thing going so, yeah…" Gray shrugged some more.

"Ahh, sometimes I get jealous of Natsu…" Loke slouched against the sofa. "Must be easy to go through life the way he goes."

"I wouldn't want to be in his position, though. He's under a lot of pressure from the higher-ups." Gray leaned back against the sofa too.

"You're right. But… I can't help it. Today I just… I guess I've got the blues?" Loke said with a half-grin on his lips.

"And what can be better to cure that than to sing…?" Gray started saying before he suddenly sat up and jumped over the back of the sofa in his hurry to get to his bedroom.

"What the-!" Loke started saying. "A song, really?"

"Hahahaha," the laughter came from the bathroom and Natsu was standing in the doorway. "It looks like it. What brought it up?"

"I told Gray that I had the blues."

"Let's see what he concocts with that." Natsu said with a bright grin before he disappeared inside the bathroom once again.

* * *

 _The winter had passed_

 _And the spring has come  
We have withered  
And our hearts are bruised from longing_

 _(I'm singing my blues)  
Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow  
(I'm singing my blues)  
The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh_

Gray was looking at the lyrics that were scribbled on loose sheets that were scatted around him.

"Yes, I think that this is going to be the chorus…" he was assembling the different lyrics and writing them in his notebook.

A whistle sounded against his right ear and made Gray startle before looking accusingly at the perpetrator.

"What the hell, Natsu?" he said in an exasperated voice.

"Was just checking…" Natsu said cheekily, his eyes scanning the pages of Gray's notebook. "And what the hell. That song's depressing as fuck."

"It's no such thing!" Gray said in outrage.

"It's about breakup!" Natsu went and sat down beside Gray. He picked up some of the sheets in front of him. "See:

 _Cruel breakup is like the end of the road of love  
No words can comfort me  
Perhaps my lifetime's last melodrama  
Now its final curtain is coming down_

You write it _right here_ , it's about breakup." Natsu pointed at the paper. "Should I be worried about something or…?" Natsu asked warily.

"You're such a dork." Gray laughed and pulled Natsu to him, kissing him softly. "No, we're not breaking up, you dumbass. I was just thinking…"

"It better just be thinking…" Natsu grumbled, handing out the pages to Gray.

"It's not breakup. I mean, not in the way you think about it. This is about soulmates, see?" Gray showed Natsu the notebook. "I think that I'm almost finished with the lyrics. We could sing this one day."

"But a song for such lyrics should be calmer, a ballad?" Natsu scoffed.

"Not every song has to be cheerful and energetic. There's also room for this kind of songs." Gray pointed out patiently.

"Fine. So, what's this song about? How can it be soulmates?" Natsu picked the notebook from Gray's grasp and started reading attentively.

"Okay, maybe it's not exactly soulmates, but about one's devotion to their loved one." Gray twirled the pen in his fingers. "The lyric self still loves the other and is devoted, despite all the problems that have happened between them. The use of blue not only evokes that colour as it also is, you know, that state of being." Gray shrugged. "But they don't stop loving them."

"Hm, so that's your backhanded way of telling Loke to hang in there?" Natsu retorted, a small smile in his lips at the same time that he handed the notebook back to his owner.

"You heard us?" Gray said, surprised.

"Yeah." Natsu snorted. "And those things you were saying about me should shorten my time cleaning the toilet." Natsu stood and extended his hand at Gray. "C'mon. You should show this to the others."

"But it's not finished yet." Gray countered.

"Why don't you throw the chorus twice at the end and leave it at that?" Natsu's hand got closer to Gray's face.

"Hmm, maybe you're right." Gray nodded and grasped the offered hand. "Let's show it then. Are the others free already?"

"We've been free for a long time. You've spent the whole day in this room! You didn't even eat lunch! And we know you are, when you're in the creative process but, that's not good to you."

"At least nobody entered this time. I didn't have to go buy a new mobile." Gray snorted.

"Yeah, twice was enough already." Natsu laughed. "Come on, then."

They left the room.


End file.
